Unison Idol!
Unison Idol! was an event commemorating April Fools' Day in Unison League. On April 1, 2018, three new idol groups formed. They compete against each other, with the #1 group being able to land a deal to releasing their debut album. Changes in Unison League * CPU - CPUs and players from this event's Quests will randomly have Weapon, Head, and Body Gear cosmetically equipped from the Legendary Series, Colorful Sweet Series, Lovely Idol Series, Sexy Idol Series, Powerful Idol Series, and Popstar Series. This applies even to players that do not have any Gear from these Gear Series. * Gear and Furniture - Players are given Vote Tickets upon completing quests of their chosen idol groups. These tickets can be used to exchange for exclusive Gear and Furniture to commemorate the event. * Chat Room - A Topic named "I wanna be an Idol" has been opened for this day. The Chat Room has been changed to be brighter and with spotlights. Upon entering a Chat Room, players will randomly have Weapon, Head, and Body Gear cosmetically equipped from the Legendary Series, Colorful Sweet Series, Lovely Idol Series, Sexy Idol Series, Powerful Idol Series, and Popstar Series. This applies even to players that do not have any Gear from these Gear Series. Idol Groups Rank Obtained Vote Tickets are automatically added to the chosen group's vote tally. Availability Period * April 1, 2018 12:00 a.m. Unison Time - April 1, 2018 11:59 p.m. Unison Time Story For the Story, see Story/Unison Idol!. Quests Pushing for Love With All Our Heart! Additional Notes: * This Quest guarantees Lovely Vote Ticket x1 as a Time Bonus Reward. Pushing for Sexiness With All Our Heart! Additional Notes: * This Quest guarantees Sexy Vote Ticket x1 as a Time Bonus Reward. Pushing for Power With All Our Heart! Additional Notes: * This Quest guarantees Powerful Vote Ticket x1 as a Time Bonus Reward. Gallery File:Event-Unison Idol! 000.png|Tomorrow is April 1st. Banner. File:Chat Room-Unison Idol! Background.png|Chat Room Background during the Unison Idol! Event. File:Story Character-Patty Marie 001 Render.png|Patty Marie during the Unison Idol! Event. File:Story Character-Andromeda 001 Render.png|Andromeda during the Unison Idol! Event. File:Story Character-Valkyrie Nikyt 001 Render.png|Valkyrie Nikyt during the Unison Idol! Event. File:Story Character-Merlyn 001 Render.png|Merlyn during the Unison Idol! Event. File:Story Character-Thor, Divine Guardian 001 Render.png|Thor, Divine Guardian during the Unison Idol! Event. File:Story Character-Gigantes 001 Render.png|Gigantes during the Unison Idol! Event. File:Quest-Unison Idol! 001 Background.png|Quest Background during the Unison Idol! Pushing for Love With All Our Heart! Event. File:Quest-Unison Idol! 002 Background.png|Quest Background during the Unison Idol! Pushing for Sexiness With All Our Heart! Event. File:Quest-Unison Idol! 003 Background.png|Quest Background during the Unison Idol! Pushing for Power With All Our Heart! Event. File:Event-Unison Idol! 002.png|Results Announcement Banner. Notes * The players themselves are the enemies in waves prior to the Boss wave. They wear the same Hairstyle, Face that they have cosmetically equipped, while having Gear from the Legendary Series, Colorful Sweet Series, Lovely Idol Series, Sexy Idol Series, Powerful Idol Series, and Popstar Series as their Cosmetic Weapon, Head, and Body Gear. They have "Idol" added at the end of their names. * Players automatically do the dancing gesture at the third wave of the Quests. * Gigantes, Sacred Ground is Element in this Quest instead of being Element. * At April 2, 2016, a Notice was made with Gigantes announcing the results of the Event, and with the album debut no longer being on the table. Category:Event Quests Category:April Fools' Day Events